


I Love You

by ronans



Series: tumblr elu prompts [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: Prompt: "Teach me how to play?"





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you've already read this on tumblr, i thought i'd post it here too!  
> special thanks to my one brain cell for the completely original title.

Eliott’s brushing his teeth when he hears a single note echo around the apartment. Toothpaste cascades down his chin as he automatically grins and he lets out a gentle curse, spitting the rest of it out into the sink.

He presses a towel to his face to wipe away the mess and then pauses, listening. A soft melody reaches his ears, light and happy. Eliott leans against the wall next to the bathroom door, smiling to himself and closing his eyes, soaking in the sound. He gently rocks in time with the little touches Lucas has added to the piece since the last time he practiced it.

He loves Sundays like this; the apartment warm with the glow of the early summer sun and Lucas’ presence all-consuming and alive in the space with the music he plays. It’s become routine for them, now. Eliott wouldn’t change it for the world.

The song gently peters off and Eliott laughs to himself as Lucas clearly starts running his fingertips over the keys randomly, unsure of where to go next. Eliott pushes himself off the wall and pads down the hallway to the living room, taking in Lucas’ form hunched over the keyboard.

A floorboard creaks under his foot and Lucas slowly turns his head to face him, fingers still meandering over the keys.

‘You have toothpaste on your face.’

Eliott chuckles and finally closes the distance between them, his hands sliding over Lucas’ clothed shoulders before dipping beneath his t-shirt and settling over his heart. The music slows down before ceasing completely.

‘I got distracted.’

Lucas leans his head back against Eliott’s chest and beams up at him. Eliott scrunches his nose as Lucas reaches to swipe his thumb over the corner of his mouth. Lucas breathes out a laugh and then hugs Eliott closer to him unconsciously.

‘So you liked it?’ he questions, turning his head to place a light kiss on Eliott’s forearm. Eliott only squeezes him tighter.

‘It was beautiful. You’re beautiful.’

Lucas rolls his eyes, scoffing, and shrugs Eliott off him. ‘Cheesy.’

Eliott grins and plops himself down on the bench next to his boyfriend, leaning his head on his shoulder. His heart grows at least two sizes when he feels Lucas’ head rest against his own.

They sit in silence for a moment, drinking each other in as Lucas toys idly with Eliott’s fingers. No matter how many days they spend together, they can never get enough.

‘Teach me how to play?’ Eliott eventually asks softly. His head jostles as Lucas snickers in response.

‘Knowing the Star Wars theme isn’t enough for you?’

Eliott smirks and closes his eyes, completely relaxed. ‘Well, you didn’t teach me that one anyway.’

‘You’re right; it would have sounded  _so_  much better if I’d taught you.’

Eliott nudges him and straightens up. ‘You just don’t want to admit how impressed you were when you heard it!’

Lucas sighs, a fond smile spreading across his lips. ‘I wasn’t impressed, because I actually attended the Eliott Demaury School of Flirting. I know your tricks.’

Eliott bites his bottom lip to hide his answering smile. He lifts his eyebrows briefly. ‘So? Are you going to teach me something?’

Lucas pouts, pretending to ponder his answer before nodding slowly. ‘Are you familiar with scales?’ A laugh bubbles up from Eliott’s chest and Lucas soon joins in. ‘I get it, you want to go straight to the complicated stuff.’

‘You know me so well,’ Eliott coos, pressing a kiss to Lucas’ cheek. He loves the light blush his lips leave behind when he pulls away. His gaze softens as he looks at the other boy. ‘Teach me  _I Love You_.’

‘Okay,’ Lucas whispers, the word drenched in awe.

They turn to the keyboard, then, and Eliott plasters a determined look on his face as he considers the keys in front of him. Lucas’ fingertips travel down Eliott’s arm before they settle on top of his hand.

‘What you want to do is…’ Lucas starts softly, applying a little pressure to Eliott’s index finger.

The note coaxes a thousand memories out of hiding.


End file.
